Me and Thugs and a Love Letter - Alternate Ending
by ChaosGamer
Summary: My opinion on how the actual short story should have ended. OCC, perhaps even AU. Would greatly help to read the short story in question before reading this fic. It's only rated T because of some language.
1. Chapter 1

" _Yoshii-kun, you better give up..."_

 _Himeji-san moves beside me and looks worried as she stares at my face. It's obvious why she would be worried for me; as what his appearance shows, Yuuji's really used to fighting, and I don't really have much of a chance if I go head on. But—_

 _"Thanks for worrying about me, but I have no intention of giving up."_

 _For the girl who summoned enough courage to write this letter to me, for my own future, I can't just run away here!_

 _"Really...I understand. I won't try to stop you again."_

 _"...Sorry, I know that you're doing this for my own good."_

 _"No...it's because this is Yoshii-kun's style."_

 _"My style? Oh yeah, can you help me hold this?"_

 _"Ah, okay."_

 _Like Yuuji, I took off my coat. My movements are definitely a lot smoother. Speaking of which, I haven't fought seriously for a long time, and the opponent's Yuuji this time. My body would actually tremble, and it shouldn't be because I took off my coat._

 _"...Akihisa."_

 _"Bring it on, Yuuji."_

 _I clench my fist and got ready to fight._

 _If I beat this guy, I can just read the letter without any—_

 _"...You're really an idiot."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Yuuji looks rather listless, but he's not staring at me—but the coat that Himeji-san's holding onto._

 _"That, that letter, that letter should be in the pocket...can I read it?"_

 _Himeji-san pulls the letter out from my coat pocket. Eh~ that's..._

 _"NO, NO! READING MY LETTER WITHOUT EVEN A FIGHT, THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"_

 _"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!? DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM, HIMEJI! JUST DISPOSE OF THAT LETTER!"_

 _Yuuji grabbed me just as I'm about to grab Himeji-san._

 _Damn it! I can't get away! This perverted muscle freak!_

 _"Eh? Isn't this..."_

 _Looking back at Himeji-san, she seems bothered by the letter she's holding in her hand. Maybe she found it too easy to get and is afraid of what's inside._

 _"..."_

 _No, that's not right. It shouldn't be something like that. Himeji-san would show such an expression because she's too kind and can't bear to read a letter that someone else wrote or destroy it mercilessly. I see, so there's a chance to win!_

 _"Himeji-san."_

 _"Eh! Ah, yes, is there anything?"_

 _"Actually I know, gentle Himeji-san can't really stamp on other people's feelings, so you better—"_

 _"—rip that letter apart."_

 _"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! YOU'RE TOO DESPICABLE, YUUJI! TO ACTUALLY ADD WORDS LIKE THAT! THIS IS BASICALLY AGAINST THE RULES!"_

 _"Okay, I got it."_

 _"No, you shouldn't be answering 'okay' just like that, right? HIMEJI-SANN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REALLY TEAR THE LETTER LIKE THAT! I CAN'T POSSIBLY READ IT NOW! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY HAPPY FUTURE AND WHAT I SAID 4 LINES AGO!"_

 _Just as I screamed out in despair, the letter got torn to bits, and it's no longer in its original shape as what's left are scraps of the letter._

 _"Really, to think that Himeji will actually tear that letter herself...sorry Akihisa."_

 _Yuuji stares at Himeji-san in a shocked manner and then apologized to me. I'm shocked as well, because I thought that Himeji-san's a girl who won't do that sort of thing._

 _"At least let me do this."_

 _Yuuji said as he picks up all the scraps on the floor._

 _Yeah, now's not the time to give up._

 _"Thanks Yuuji. I'll bet on the last probability and fix these pieces of paper back!"_

 _"—I'll kill your last hope."_

 _Whoosh...burning..._

 _"..."_

 _"Akihisa, you may not understand..."_

Something inside me squirmed with all it's might; something inside me snapped.

"The thing I hate most is your happiness."

...

 _Haaaaaaa..._

So, this was what his life had come to.

Even what he once thought as best friend gave his 100% just to destroy his happiness. Even the gentle girl he thought he knew ripped the letter apart without hesitation. _Some_ friends he had.

Was it time to seriously reconsider his situation in school?

"Doesn't Sakamoto-kun want to know who wrote that letter?"

"I have no interest at all, since I just want to get rid of Akihisa's happiness. Besides—"

"Be, besides what?"

"I can sort of guess who wrote that letter...eh?"

Perhaps through finally noticing my silence Yuuji looked toward my direction, appearing very slightly concerned. Probably thought correctly that if I was in my normal self I would be protesting very loudly. But I just stood there, my face covered by a shadow.

My normal side had briefly vacated, and in its place stood a marble heart.

Turning around I began to walk toward the staircase.

"Y-Yoshii-kun?" Himeji called out, unsure of what was going on.

"Oi, Akihisa, where are you going?"

I didn't bother to grace them with an answer.

"Akihisa!" Sugawa roared, clutching his left hand. "Finally you come back! Do you have any idea how much-"

I didn't get the hear the rest of his sentence – grabbing him by the collar I smashed his head into the nearby wall. The room shook and Sugawa went limp. No big loss.

"A-Aki..."

Looking up, who do I find? None other than the annoying girl, Shimada! Apparently she was quite shocked by my brazen display of violence. Ignoring her outright I began to walk out from the room.

"Wait, Aki, stop-"

"Shut the HELL UP!" Grabbing one of the knives inside the bag I hurled it toward her general direction; it missed, and as to whether that was a good or bad idea at the time, I could not decide. The dam was broken, at any point. All the bitterness I had inside of me refused to hold back.

"SOME FRIENDS I HAVE! I TRY TO READ ONE FREAKIN LETTER, AND EVERYONE LOSES THEIR MINDS! WELL GUESS WHAT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE'S CRAP ABOUT WHAT I DO OR WHAT I GET! BUT NOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO GET INVOLVED IN EVERY DOGGONE BUISNESS I HAVE! AND IT PLEASES YOU, DOESN'T IT? MAKES YOU SOOO HAPPY THAT YOU BARGE INTO EVERY SINGLE ASPECT OF MY LIFE, GIVING ME NO PEACE! DAMN! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BOTHERED TO TRY TO TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU FIRST CAME HERE! YOU GOT ONE THING RIGHT AT THE TIME- I AM A SHITTY GUY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SO GET THE HELL OUT!"

At this point she didn't even display a look of shock, she was downright sobbing, collapsed on the floor. Really? Nothing even touched her.

Ahhh, shit. This had become an ordeal now. I would get in trouble for throwing that knife at her, despite the fact that I had plenty of sharp objects thrown at me by her when I was being blackmailed. She even looked rather relieved that I was being blackmailed. Psycho.

Clenching my teeth, I left. Might as well before the other two of my so called 'friends' arrived which would have increased the dramatic tension within the classroom.

Most others were already incapacitated due to my resortion of extreme tactics. Serves them right. The irony was that I probably did more damage while I was my normal self, electrocuting and collapsing heavy object into countless others. Ah, the plethora of trouble I landed myself in!

But I just couldn't care about my situation anymore. All I wanted was to go home- I wished to cause plenty more destruction, burn many more bridges, but at that moment I was too tired. All the energy was sapped out from me.

Hopefully I would be angry enough tomorrow to finish off what I had started today. It was time to reorganize the group of people I hung out with.


	2. Chapter 2

"That idiot... what did he do this time?"

For Hideyoshi the day itself was going relatively well, until he first noticed multiple signs of something deeply wrong with rest of his group of buddies.

All he saw at first glance in the school were thrown knives and wrecked furniture - clear signs of deep struggle were here and there within the building. He had absolutely zero idea as to what exactly had happened, and none of his friends were responding to his texts.

All he knew was that, while in class, Yoshii suddenly became a target for the rest of the Class 2-F... which was a normal occurrence by itself. Usually, at the end of the day everybody got back together, their differences mended. Today, however, had a noticeable change in the general atmosphere.

Really... why was he always the last person to get caught up on events? Granted, he wished to have no part in whatever consequences the rest of the crew suffered for their behavior, but knowing what was going on would have been nice.

First, he'd have to find someone to gain information out from... several people that he had talked with provided him with little to no useful recollection of events at all.

"Akihisa electrocuted us with this net and a tazer!"

"Akihisa collapsed this giant bookshelf on us!"

"DEATH TO AKIHISA!"

...Little help to be received from there, by the looks of things. He could, of course, wait for all this to blow over, but the lack of response from the rest of his friends was beginning to make him worry.

* * *

Really, it was all because of his goodwill that they all managed to remain as friends in the first place. Him being a doormat was the reason why they all stepped over him. Yuuji, the bastard who always took delight at his misfortune... Minami, bat-s**t insane girl who needed a restraining order... Himeji, the seemingly sweet friend who turned into the devil himself when becoming jealous... the list went on and on. How did things become like this? He needed to pull himself together...

Akihisa mutely eyed his sister's possessions out in the clear open in their living room.

...probably starting with his own family, he supposed. At this point in time, however, as he was reliant upon his own parents for living, he couldn't deal with his sister just yet. That would have to wait for now. First, a review of his friends: a process where he decided ones to cut off and ones that would stay.

"...Mm, six missed calls from Yuuji, ten missed calls from Himeji. Jeeze, they never leave me alone, do they? Can't get a moment of peace."

Then, the doorbell rang.

He really had no energy to deal with any kind of visitors, and especially not the the kind of visitors who used to be his friends.

And, there was another new message on his phone from Yuuji.

* * *

Akihisa, I know you're in there. Open up. - Yuuji

* * *

Hell no. What, was he now supposed to obey all orders given to him? He could think of tons of things he'd rather be doing; closing his phone he ignored the continued ringing of the bell. A thought of them camping there on the front of his door all night sketched across his mind, and he came to the conclusion that if that were to happen, it would indeed be very inconvenient.

He just didn't want to talk to them anymore. Was that too much to ask? But even so, he would still have to go to school tomorrow - his funding from his parents depended on his school performance, and he couldn't afford locking himself up in his own home for a long while. For the next day, he would have to time his entrance into the school; not too late so that he'd get in trouble, but not too early so that he'd have time for chit-chat with them either.

Now, Yuuji, Minami, and Himeji were definitely crossed out from his current list of friends... Muttsulini made a peace pact with him, so he decided to keep him in for now... Hideyoshi actually cared for his own well being, which was the reason why he decided to keep him in also... now, a bunch of other acquaintances of his would have to be taught the lesson of personal space. Especially that annoying girl, Miki Tamano.

* * *

At first he thought that he was worrying about the situation too much- but then, he saw the distraught face of Minami, along with rest of his concerned and annoyed group of friends. Apparently Akihisa had exploded in his anger against the rest of them.

"I always did feel that you guys were playing around with each other too roughly..." Hideyoshi sighed, a worried look upon his face. "But, I'm sure Akihisa will come around. It's a fresh new school day, after all."

"I'm not sure about that." Yuuji replied, with a dark, uneasy look on his face. "You didn't see him snap into something he originally was not."

Had he been pushed too far? Hideyoshi really couldn't associate the image of Akihisa with burning anger. Even now he was unusually late; they all regularly sat together early in order to shoot the breeze before the first school bell. Where exactly was he?

Then, the school bell rang - and at that exact same moment Akihisa walked in, his eyes averted from the rest of his gang. It was as if he stood waiting outside the door for the bell to ring. This made Hideoyshi even more anxious - what had exactly caused him to be like this? They wished to pepper him with questions, but then Ironman had walked in also at that moment. Their chance to talk with him at that instant was gone.

Throughout the lesson they made various attempts to capture his attention, but Akihisa sat as if he was rooted to the spot, his head continuously fixed on the blackboard. It made even Ironman look perturbed as he focused his attention more on Akihisa, attempting to find out what had exactly happened to this usual slacker.

And, finally, the bell for lunch rang, and a sense of resignation waved over Akihisa as his previous group of friends immediately roamed over to his seat, like a pack of famished scavengers on target for a rotten carcass.

"Akihisa! Why won't you talk to us-"

"Hey, Akihisa! Stop getting mad about the letter-"

"Aki-kun! I really didn't mean to make you angry, I promise-"

The attention that they got from the rest of their classmates from their bizarre behavior was somehow worse than their protests. It would do him no good to explode again there; besides, he had no energy to do so. Instead, he focused on Hideyoshi, who was simply gazing at him with a apprehensive look.

Should he really put him on the spot right now? He did not want to stress him out, but he really needed to know - when it came down to this, would he choose him, or them?

"...Hideyoshi." Akihisa finally spoke up, silencing the rest of the group. "Now, it's either me or them.

Who do you choose?"

* * *

A.N.: Alright, so it appears that this story is receiving more support than the amount I thought it would. I really need reader input here, yall - which one should Hideyoshi choose? And also, how should I progress the story from here on out? More dramatic yelling? Cold silence? Akihisa becoming OP? Let me know!


End file.
